


One good deed

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, POV Tyrion Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Tyrion has a thoughtful moment and makes Sansa's day.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	One good deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



Tyrion did not deserve her as his wife but he would do right by her nonetheless. This is what resulted in him tracking down this particular treat for her. It was one of her favourites. Tyrion thought that if it might give her one moment of joy, however brief, then he would endeavour to do all that he could to make that happen. 

“Sansa, I bought you something from the kitchens.”

“My lord Tyrion, you did not need to bring me anything.”

“I wanted to,” Tyrion held his hand out towards Sansa and her eyes went wide. 

“A lemon cake!”


End file.
